Demon Diaries
by xmavericks-lil-fighter-pilotx
Summary: Azura gets the shock of her life when a dream of hers scares her and finds out that her best friend is her uncle. and his brother is her dad. read to find out more
1. Serching

**Chapter 1  
surprises**

* * *

it was snowing...heavily!!

i was so greatful for the snow but its just the beggining of november and i cant see why it would snow here

it usually waited til after thanksgiving to snow but things change in an istant. all i needed was the bell to ring for school to let out and i would be glad i couldnt wait for volleyball but it was just me practicing in the gym today all the girls went to the varsity game and i had the chance to go but i felt like i needed to stay behind.

it was also the day that our ex senior partners come over and give us a tour of the high school but im worried ive heard alot of strange stories about my guide, Stefan Salvador, apparently on his first year here he slaughtered the european history teacher but i'm not sure its true. Elena, his girlfriend said that he was innosent and i believed her since she was my idol. she was perfect,everything from her blonde hair to her eyes, to her everyday wear.

"attention 9th grade students who have tour guides that are ex students a through l need to report to the front office" the intercom blared through the hollow classroom. our tour of the high school was today during the last two periods of the day. i guess their taking the ex students first then the high school students but i didnt want to go. i had fear in this day for many days now, but maybe nothing will happen, after all its just school!!

"attention 9th grade students who have tour guides that are ex students M through Z need to report to the front office" the intercom blared again. thats my cue. walking to the heavily crowded halls was like walking through a giant sardine can. smelly and crowded! i finally made it to the office and we had to line up according to our high school guide's last name. when mrs Trelli, the counciler got to mine she said "i want you to go on to the front of the line ok." so i did as she said but i was wondering if there was a problem that i had to worry about. but i just blew that thought away and moved to the front of the line.

for the next few minutes the office officals were trying to put us in order but it became a hassle finally the high schoolers came in and Mrs Trelli came back to me. she started handed me a note and told me to go outside and my high school guide would meet me out there. so i pushed past all the tour guides and went outside and started to open up a letter that had no name on in when a voice called for me

"Azura LaPettis? Azura is that you?"

"Stefan, how are you?"

"my you've sprouted up like a tall weed and your so thin, are you becoming annerexic?" Stefan had known me since i was little and occasionally Elena and him would come and visit me at the orphanage, i was sent there when i was very young, no memory of my past, my identity or my parents. i was adopted by a lovely couple a couple months later and they renamed me.

"im just slightly underweight, i have a disorder that makes my fat dissolve faster than normal so other than that im doing good, but why are we meeting out here to go to the high school? i thought we had to take a bus?"

"nope you and me are driving to the high school because they had an odd number of student due to the volley ball match so they let us drive my car to the high school. "

"well thats no big deal, hey how about wego out for ice cream after this, ok?" Stefan suggested.

"sure, stefan lets get going i need to talk to you in the car."

so as i rode in Stefans 911 turbo, Stefan started arguing to no one, I started questioning his saninty, on our way to the school, i could tell that they had something i needed to know but it was the matter of gettting it out of them. ill probably ask at Larry's Ice Cream Parlor.


	2. hello sunshine

Chaper 2  
hello Sunshine

_Dear Diary monday November 10th_

_today has gone fast but i still sense someting is going to happen tonight that will affect my life drastically. Elena and Stefan told me today when we went to the ice cream parlor that if anything were to happen to my parents i would be in their custody. i sure hope nothing happen to mom and dad i actually feel like they are my parents. so anyways i got word from my friend lindsay that the varsity girls won their tournament against the bears and they are coming home on tuesday. im so glad that Stefan is with me tonight he always seems to make me feel happy when i have bad feelings. well i just heard my mom say its lights out for me and stefan so i better go._

i awoke suddenly by 2 hands clasping my sholder and shaking me i had the most awful dream i was in the forest and a crow came and got me and took me to a tomb suddenly the light came on and i saw this man leaning against a column and he was tall and dark headed he tied me up and and then he killed me with a shotgun saying "_this is what my dear brother gets for meddeling with my daughter" _but it was Stefan who woke me.

I decided to tell him about the dream that morning. Actually it just blirted out of my mouth and I got scared of what he was going to say, because his face got all serious and it frightened me.

"how many times have you had this dream, Azura?" Stefan asked

" a few times I use to have them more frequently when I was littler. Is the guy that kills me my biological father, Stefan?" but that would also mean Stefan would be my uncle and im his neice.

"I know you're an extremely good artist expecally when you were little but did you draw any pictures of him or can you describe him?"

"here is a picture from my 5th birthday and when I blew out my candles on my cake a strange person stood next to me and gave me a hug."

"this is the exact person from your dreams, correct?"

"yes, to the t."

"well now, his name is damon. He is my brother. That would make you my niece."

"I know"

"how did you know he was my brother and you were my niece?"

"he said in my dream last night as he shot me "_this is what my dear brother gets for meddling with my daughter" _It scared me something awful knowing my father killed me, that's why I was screaming."

"Hmph well he could atleast tell me to get away from you and tell me you were my niece. I should get adoption rights to you. But wait if I do that then he would have an exuse to take you away from me but I wonder … never mind ive got to go Azura I will be back for you later on your going to stay with me out of town for a little while."

Stefan left, well its Saturday so there was nothing to really do.

"Azura Elena is on the phone she wants to know if you want to hang out with her today." hmmm, maybe i can get her to tell me a little bit more about this damon  
is freakin stalking me.

"sure id love to!!"


	3. authors note

Ok guys im completely sorry about this but I cant type for a bit so ill try and have my friend do it for me. Ill try and post asap.

xxurshiningstarxx


End file.
